This invention relates to a game, and more particularly to a board game of chance and strategy for a plurality of players.
With the increasing amount of leisure time or at least time available to adult persons generally to play amusement devices, an increasing need has been felt for games which provide substantially non-repetitive play, require logic and intelligent decision-making during play, maintain a high degree of interest for an extended period of time of play, and provide a degree of chance in combination with strategy and logic.
Additionally, games of the type described above should be quickly and easily understood, adaptable for play not only by two but additional persons, and which can provide a selection of more sophisticated strategy options by mature players. Finally, games of this type should be adaptable for play by persons of different age levels, including adolescents.